1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a method for providing broadcasting program information and at least one of viewing history information and recording information to a user, and a display device which is usable for implementing such a method.
2. Description of the Related Art
A “smart” television (smart TV) refers to a multifunctional TV which includes an Internet access function, so that a user may install various Internet-related applications in the smart TV and then may use various functions, such as, for example, web surfing, video-on-demand (VOD) viewing, a social network service (SNS), a game, or the like.
A particular feature of the smart TV is that the user and the smart TV may exchange information. This feature represents an important difference from conventional TVs that only deliver information one-way. Due to this feature, the smart TV is also called an “interactive TV.”
However, it may be inconvenient for the user to use various functions of the smart TV. Thus, there is a need to develop a system that allows the user to easily search for and reproduce content via the smart TV.